Isabella e o Templo do Látex
| original = Isabella and the Temple of Sap | imagem= Isabella e o Templo do Látex (154).jpg | legenda= As Garotas Companheiras e a chave da sabedoria. | temporada= 2 | produçao= 216B | transmissao= 75 | nt = 28 | historia= May Chan | es= Mike Roth JG Orrantia | diretor= Zac Moncrief | eua= 30 de Outubro de 2009 | xdeua= 17 de Outubro de 2009 | br= 13 de Janeiro de 2010 | internacional = | emparelhadocom = "Os Garotos da Bolha" | arco = "Os Garotos da Bolha" | dvd = Agentes Animais }} " " é o vigésimo oitavo da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 17 de Outubro de 2009 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 13 de Janeiro de 2010, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Enquanto Phineas e Ferb constroem a máquina de fazer bolhas, Isabella e as Garotas Companheiras se dirigem ao "Velho Parque Velho Parque de Diversões Abandonado" para colher o látex da morácea anã lá localizada. Enquanto isso, o cachorro de estimação de Isabella, Pinky, tenta impedir a sua inimiga, a Professora Poofenplotz, de roubar spray de cabelo. Enredo thumb|left|Elevador lotado. Isabella sai da sua cama após o despertador tocar às dez horas, ela caminha para um espelho, sacudindo os cabelos e fala com si mesma na terceira pessoa. Ela diz a Pinky a Chihuahua que é engraçado fazer isso. Ela então vai ver o que as Garotas Companheiras estão fazendo. No clube, Isabella, diz: "O que elas estão fazendo?" e Holly diz que elas estão disputando distintivos. Isabela dá uma sugestão, ganhar mais um distintivo "ajude seu vizinho", que na verdade é só um pretexto para ver Phineas. Após um pouco de resistência, as meninas vão ver qual é a grande ideia de Phineas e Ferb. Pinky fica atrás de um arbusto, e depois entra num elevador, lá ela se encontra com Perry. Wanda a cumprimenta na tela da TV, e diz que a Professora Poofenplotz está se queixando da falta do seu spray de cabelo favorito, o "Beleza Endurecida". As meninas chegam no Parque de Danville e Isabella pergunta o que ele está fazendo. Ele diz que para sua tarefa diária ele precisa do látex que está no velho parque abandonado. Isabella pensando em uma coisa que não tem nada a haver acaba concordando. Phineas diz que é excelente e vai embora. Isabella acorda de seu sonho com Phineas,e pergunta o que ela tem que fazer. Gretchen diz que eles precisam extrair o látex de uma árvore morácia anã. Ginger, em seguida, coloca um novo distintivo: "vi um garoto que é um gato" na sua camisa. Milly, entusiasmada, pergunta onde ela viu um. Ginger, em seguida, aponta para o garoto com o papel na mão, se referindo a Baljeet Patel. Milly, em seguida, arranca o distintivo da camisa. No esconderijo, Poofenplotz escova os cabelos brancos e canta. Pinky entra e ela para de cantar e escovar o cabelo. No lugar disso ela conta uma história. Ela diz que foi ao mercado comprar seu spray de cabelo favorito. Lá uma vendedora explica que o spray de cabelo beleza endurecida saiu de linha. A professora não entende, então a vendedora diz que o spray só era usado para os palhaços do parque, desde que o parque fechou o produto parou de ser vendido. Poofenplotz, com raiva, manda a vendedora para uma outra dimensão. Voltando ao presente a professora diz que vai usar seu "eu-móvel" para resgatar todos os sprays de cabelo. thumb|As Garotas Companheiras encontram um hippie no alto da montanha. Gretchen diz que a árvore cresce em zonas montanhosas e também diz que elas estão indo na direção certa. As meninas chegam ao topo e veêm um hippie. Isabella tenta chamar sua atenção, mas ele não a responde a ela. Ela decide, então, harmonizar-se com ele. Isabella, pergunta onde ela e as meninas podem achar uma morácea anã. Ele diz que ela pode encontrar ali mesmo. Isabella fica preocupada, e se pergunta o que aconteceu com as árvores. O hippie diz que elas foram cortadas para spray de cabelo. Isabella, em seguida, pergunta se uma das árvores sobreviveu. O hippie diz que sobrou uma no Velho Parque "Velho Parque de Diversão Abandonado". Ele então entrega nas mãos de Isabella uma chave. O homem então vai embora. Candace dirige o carro de forma bruta e acaba batendo nas latas de lixo que estavam no caminho. Pinky, que estava presa em uma delas, acaba saindo. Isabella e as meninas entram no parque e Isabella percebe a razão pela qual o hippie disse que o nome do parque era aquele. Isabella lê sobre a árvore em um poste na frente do parque, que revela que a maior atração do parque era justamente a árvore. A líder pede para as meninas encontraram um jeito de chegar até a árvore, que está no alto de uma montanha. As outros queixam-se de Isabella sobre a estrutura do parque. Isabella diz-lhes para se acalmarem e em seguida canta o hino da Legião das Garotas Companheiras. Depois de cantar, ela diz que o hippie deu-lhe a chave da sabedoria. As meninas pressionam o botão sobre a chave, que ativa imediatamente uma van em uma montanha russa. Pinky chega ao inator de Poofenplotz. Ela usa um gancho e atinge um prédio em um cruzamento, parando o progresso do inator até o parque. thumb|left|Isabella pega a Morácea Anã.thumb|Os sprays disparam.No parque, Isabella abre o capô da van e vê que não há nenhum motor, mas diz que a gravidade fará o serviço. As garotas entram van, e inclinam-se para a frente e descer a montanha-russa. Gretchen pergunta a Isabella como que este plano vai funcionar. Isabella, então se atira para fora da van e pega a árvore. Holly e Katie, tiram o látex da árvore através de uma torneira. Ao mesmo tempo, o inator rola e só para no parque que as meninas estavam no início do dia. Professora Poofenplotz chega e logo vê vários sprays de cabelo Beleza Endurecida, o suficiente para toda sua vida. Isabella diz a eles para obter o látex. De volta as meninas, a van quebra uma parede de pedra e Isabella dá o látex a Phineas. Phineas diz que é excelente, já que é o último ingrediente que ele precisava. Ele então se transforma em um centauro, e foge com Isabella-lo para bem longe. Isabella acorda de seu sonho na "Phineaslândia". A professora fica muito animada, mas para sua chateação, os sprays são acionados e ela fica paralisada pelo corpo todo. Músicas *''É Importante Estar Linda'' *''As Garotas Companheiras'' Créditos Finais Repete o hino das Garotas Companheiras. Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes O que estão fazendo? Ué, cadê a Pinky? Entrada de Pinky para seu covil Pinky pega o elevador da Agência e se encontra com Perry nele. Jingle do Mal Poofenplotz malvada e louca! Informações de Fundo *A van do hippie é uma Chevrolet Corvair Greenbrier 95 de 1961-1965. *Isabella parafraseia a famosa linha "Ué, cadê o Perry?" dizendo "Ué, cadê a Pinky?". *O veículo da professora Poofenplotz é semelhante ao veículo que o Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz dirige em "Comam Poeira e Lama". Informações de Produção *Esse episódio estreou primeiro no Reino Unido que nos Estados Unidos. *Esse episódio foi referido na Comic-Con de San Diego. Estreias Internacionais *4 de Outubro de 2009 *15 de Fevereiro de 2010 (Disney Channel América Latina) Erros *Quando Isabella entra no parque, suas roupas e seu rosto estão limpos. No entanto, de uma cena para outra eles aparecem sujos. *Quando Isabella diz "Eu estava na Phineaslândia de novo", os olhos de Adyson são marrons em vez de verdes. *Em algumas cenas, as nuvens estão se movendo e em outras não. *Antes de Katie remover o distintivo que Ginger, há um quadrado na faixa de Ginger. Depois que Katie remove o distintivo, o quadrado desaparece. *Holly e Katie tem suas cabeças machucas antes mesmo de entrarem no parque. *Quando Gretchen avisa a Isabella que elas estão caindo, as meninas estão com suas faixas enroladas. Porém, na cena seguinte, elas aparecem com as faixas soltas. Continuidade *Sabe-se um pouco mais sobre a vida da Agente Pinky, já mencionada em "O Dia da Gelatina Vida". Vê-se também o retorno de Wanda. *A fantasia de Isabella imaginando Phineas como um unicórnio pode ser uma influência de uma fascinação por cavalos ("Os Reis do Gado", "Viva Doofânia"). Alusões *''Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição'' - O título do episódio faz referência ao filme de Indiana Jones. *''Scooby-Doo'' - A van pode ser uma referência à van The Mistery Machine. *'Judaísmo' - O espelho no quarto de Isabella tem a moldura na forma da estrela de Davi, um dos símbolos do Judaísmo. Trivialidades *Primeiro episódio que Isabella entra na Phineaslândia. *Primeiro episódio que limita as aparições de Perry, Candace e Ferb a um cameo. *Primeiro episódio que Major Monograma e o Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz não aparecem. *Esse episódio se concentra mais em Isabella e nas Garotas Companheiras, deixando o tema de Phineas e Ferb, e o tema de Perry, de lado. *Esse episódio ocorre ao mesmo tempo que os acontecimentos de "Os Garotos da Bolha". *É revelado que Ginger tem uma queda romântica por Baljeet. *Segundo episódio que as Garotas Companheiras estendem o diálogo ("Os Garotos da Bolha"). *Primeiro episódio que cada garota companheira tem uma fala. *Os nomes de Katie e Adyson são revelados. *Segunda aparição de Wanda ("O Dia da Gelatina Viva"). *Primeiro episódio a levar o nome de Isabella no título. *Isabella é vista com o mesmo pijama usado por ela em "Eu Grito, Tu Gritas". *Segunda vez que Isabella e as Garotas Companheiras usam suas faixas para fazer algo ("Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva"). Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Tereza Cristina como Linda *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet en:Isabella and the Temple of Sap Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro